Livia's Conundrum
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: This 1's for Livia! Getty without the etty! haha she came up with the idea I just wrote it


Livia you get all the action :P Hope you enjoy! Howie's in here! Hope he likes the ending!

"Well, hello there," Gio said as he approached a woman at the bar. She turned around and smiled. "Hi there! Gio, right?" she said as she held out her hand. He took it in his and kissed it. "Why yes! And you are?" he said as he let go of her hand. The woman smiled. "My name is Livia," she said looking down at her drink and spinning her finger around the top of her glass. "È un piacere incontrarla, Livia," Gio said winking at Livia.

"So, Livia, what is a gorgeous woman like you doing out and about by yourself on a beautiful night like this?" Gio asked her whilst walking outside with her. Livia looked down at her feet. "Well, Howie couldn't meet me and I was already here, so I thought I would have a few drinks," she said whilst shuffling her feet. Gio put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I really hope Howie is just a friend," Gio said whilst biting his lip. Livia looked into his eyes, whilst her brain started working in overdrive. Howie ditched me and Giovanni Rossi is interested in me! Surely, I can have fun with him and it'll be okay. What Howie doesn't know won't hurt him, she thought. She smiled at Gio. "Yeah, Howie is just a erm… close friend," she said. Technically she wasn't lying.

Gio moved closer to Livia. "Fancy coming back to mine then?" he whispered in her ear. Livia blushed. "Sure," she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. His lips covered hers and she let out a small squeal of surprise. He took this as an invitation and let his tongue roam around her mouth. Livia welcomed his tongue and eagerly let hers dance with his. Pulling apart, Gio spoke quietly. "Let's go," he said whilst gently tugging her hand.

They arrived at Gio's apartment and he let them in. Livia moved closer to Gio and she smiled as she made the first move this time. Her lips met his and it was instantly passion. Her lips nibbled at his gently as she breathed in his scent and numbly decided it was the best smell in the world. Livia felt his excitement grow a little (quite literally grow and brush her leg slightly) and his hands gently squeezed her ass making her giggle happily. She smiled innocently and reached for his hand. She took it gently in her hand and pulled his hand closer to her. Livia trailed Gio's hand over the side of her body slowly letting him feel her curves. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard trying to control himself but she could see his bulge growing in his pants.

Suddenly Gio's arms scooped under Livia's legs and lifted her up so she was cradled in his arms. He laid her back onto the floor as he lay on top of her and continued to kiss her softly, then moved to kissing her body as he slowly undid her shirt. His lips trailed down her shoulders and down to her cleavage, in between her breasts. Soon Livia was panting slightly in excitement and her chest was heaving. Gio seemed to like this as he eagerly began nipping and biting her breasts, making her even more excited.

Gio looked at Livia with hungry eyes as he growled softly, "Livia, I need you…badly!" His eyes were begging her as he pulled her beneath him till she could feel his hard bulge pressing right between her legs. He slowly picked her up and carried her into his room.

He eagerly tossed her onto his soft bed and lunged on top of her. Livia giggled and shrieked with delight which made him smile as he continued to nibble into her neck. His body was eagerly pressing against hers and she could practically feel his animalistic lust for her body. She whimpered softly as she rubbed against him eagerly, her hips grinding into his and making him freeze. Her hips kept grinding slowly, suggestively allowing them both to feel his hardness pressed right into her, though their clothes still prevented him from actually entering her.

"I can't take it anymore! I must have you," Gio said as he removed Livia's clothes and his own. He kissed down her body and then up to her lips. He entered her slowly. His body shifted and he began to thrust inside of her, slowly at first, but gaining speed as she moaned in pleasure. She felt her body react to his every movement. Her pussy tightened around his cock and embraced him with each thrust. While Her hips moved without a second thought, meeting his hips in perfect rhythm. She could feel Gio's body tensing as his thrusts became more powerful and eager. His excitement was contagious as she felt a rush inside her and she screamed softly in delight.

Livia giggled shyly as she cuddled close to his chest and pressed her face against him gently. She was breathing in his musky scent and enjoying his arms around her so much that she hardly noticed as she drifted to sleep in his arms, still smiling brightly.

Livia's phone woke her the next morning. "Babe, where are you?" she heard Howie's worried voice ask. She took in her surroundings. Oh crap, she thought. "Erm… I stayed at a friends last night. I'll be home soon," she said before shutting off her phone. Gio had awoken by the time she had hung up. "Who was that?" he asked. Livia giggled nervously. "Erm… that was Howie, my husband!" she exclaimed before she could stop her mouth from letting the words out. Gio looked at her shocked. "Oh…" was all that he said. Livia stood up and got dressed. "I'm sorry Gio. I was just a little depressed and needed a release and you were there. I thank you though! You made me realise how much I love my husband," she said before she left.

Arriving home, Livia was welcomed home by Howie's warm hug. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "What was that for?" she asked. He smiled at her lovingly. "Just for making me the luckiest man alive. I'm sorry about last night," he said holding her tightly in his arms. Livia smiled up at him feeling guilt building up inside of her. "It's okay," she said as she pushed the feelings of guilt to the back of her mind. Locking them up forever, she kissed Howie and smiled as they sat down in the living room; back to their normal routine.


End file.
